Continuation of a study of short run indicators of social change in the U.S. from the period of 1948-1972. Interest groups, issues and changes in institutions are examined by coding the synopses of the stories in the New York Times Index. Major issues that have been examined are agricultural workers, drug abuse, ethnic groups, peace movement, radical right, radical left, teacher militancy and welfare. New issues under consideration include the Blacks, the aged, Catholic and Protestant churches, pollution, selective consumerism issues, woman's liberation, gay liberation, prison revolts and blue collar militancy. Synopses are coded in terms of date, location, nature of actor, nature of event and issue, groups mentioned and more specialized items. We are concerned with "insurgent" groups (new groups that interject themselves into the decision-making process, even though they may be moderate rather than of the radical right or radical left), and their interaction with established groups and government institutions. The interaction varies with issues and with the heating and cooling periods within issues. The years 1963-66 appear to be the crucial "take-off" years, with the late 1950's and early 1960's being years of unusual quiet. Problems of the reliability of the data source are dealt with extensively.